


Madness

by AudreyV



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: The madness takes Katrina over.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Katrina Cornwell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



Michael cried out, squirmed underneath her. Katrina’s hands left bruises. Michael begging her to stop only stoked the hunger. 

She wished she had the anatomy to feel Michael’s pain as her own pleasure. 

“Admiral?” Michael’s voice startled her out of the depths of her darkest mind. 

Katrina blinked back to reality. She was too strong under this influence. She was losing control. 

“Another hour,” Michael assured her. “You’ve got this.”

She didn’t and she knew it. 

She grabbed the spindly flower, crushed it and flung the pollen at Michael. 

“I’m so sorry,” Katrina insisted as the madness clouded Michael’s eyes. 


End file.
